


John's List

by KatSolus



Series: John's List [1]
Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSolus/pseuds/KatSolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has made John prepare a list in readiness for their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's List

**Author's Note:**

> My first fiction for Matt and John. And I'm sorry - this is really bad BUT I laughed while writing so I guess it has at least made me happy.

I promise:

1\. To try NOT to get drunk the night before our wedding

2\. To wait patiently for Matt to walk down the aisle - because it will be awesome

3\. To write and memorise my vows

4\. To not glare at our guests when it is asked if there are any objections

5\. To let Warlock give his best man speech without interruptions – that means comments, eye rolls, snorts or laughing

6\. To give a thank you speech after the Best Men speeches

7\. To not duck out with my fellow cops to the bar downstairs for a few whiskeys

8\. To not duck out to the bar when it is time for our first dance

9\. To attend some lessons for the first dance with Matt

10\. To be nice to Holly

11\. To be pleasant to whomever Lucy decides to bring as a date

12\. To not whinge about the tux and shoes

13\. TO AVOID ANYTHING THAT WILL MAKE ME BLEED – until after our honeymoon. That means robberies, murders, bombings etc

14\. And yes, Matt IS having a honeymoon!

Remember this is Matt’s FIRST wedding and it is going to be AWESOME because Matt intends this to be his ONLY wedding.

In return I get to fuck Matt into the mattress on our wedding night and on our honeymoon and at home ….


End file.
